


accidents

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: The first thing Jemma smells when returning from HYDRA isomega. Things don't get much better from there.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to have this finished three months ago. Oops.

The first thing Jemma smelled when she walked into the Playground was _omega_. Of course, she was used to smelling Omegas everywhere, at any time, but this one was different. She wanted it. She needed it.

“Jemma?” Bobbi asked from her side. Jemma took a slow, steadying breath. Bobbi couldn’t be the person she was smelling; Bobbi was a beta, and her smell was faint under the overwhelming wave of omega still rushing over Jemma. Who else could it have been? Jemma had never smelled anything like this before, which meant it was someone new, which meant it was entirely _not_ proper for her to go chasing the scent so she could fuck them.

“Something smells good,” she answered, voice tight. Bobbi’s eyes widened in recognition of Jemma’s tone, and she lifted her nose to the air, too. It took Bobbi taking several deep breaths before she brought her hand up to her face with a groan.

“What?” Jemma asked. Could Bobbi _not_ smell the absolutely intoxicating aroma in the air? Jemma couldn’t help but breathe in again, her muddled brain finally able to pick out individual scents besides _good_ and _want_. The omega smelled like wet earth and woodsmoke and something faintly floral she couldn’t yet identify.

“It’s my ex-husband.”

“Your _what_?” Jemma growled. Bobbi couldn’t have the omega, the omega was Jemma’s, and _holy shit_ she needed to calm down before she ended up doing something she regretted.

“My ex-husband. Can you find him?”

As if Jemma would have any trouble at all tracking down the source of the smell. She led Bobbi through the halls, ignoring the other agents who were trying to say hello to her, until they reached an unmarked door. Surprisingly the handle turned easily under Jemma’s hand, leading to a long, spiralling staircase. Bobbi pushed her way in front of Jemma, and the pair descended. This must’ve been one of the Playground’s old vaults, and it had something in it far more precious than just more storage.

A hot flush spread under Jemma’s skin when she rounded the last turn of the staircase, and her prick began to harden. Her heart pounded against her sternum, and when she finally reached the bottom, she couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful creature in front of her.

He wasn’t tall, but his shoulders were broad and his arms were mell-muscled, straining against the shirt he was still wearing. He was wearing pants, too - that would have to be fixed - but his agitated pacing gave Jemma an excellent view of his arse. He snapped to face the staircase when he heard the footsteps, and he had the most beautiful hazel eyes Jemma had ever seen.

“Bob?” the man asked, voice surprisingly steady for an omega in heat.

“Hey, Hunter. Seems like you’ve got a problem,” Bobbi said casually, walking slowly closer to Hunter. The whole vault wasn’t horribly big, but the man - Hunter - had enough room to retreat several steps when Bobbi approached. She halted, hands out with her palms forwards Hunter. 

“I’ve got a - yes, I’ve bloody well got a problem! One of the alphas went into rut and they set me off and now I have to be down here so I don’t turn the whole bloody base into an orgy!”

Jemma bit her lip. She suspected the only reason she had smelled him so strongly was because they were biologically compatible, so the rest of the base wouldn’t be looking for an omega to breed any time soon, but that did make things rather awkward for her.

“This is my friend Jemma. She might be able to help you out, if you want. She’s an -”

“Alpha,” Hunter whimpered. He had been scenting the air when Bobbi had spoken, hence why he had gone weak-kneed. Jemma hated that part - the inability to tell if an omega was actually interested in her or just responding to their biology.

“Yes,” Bobbi answered. “Can we come closer?”

This time Hunter nodded, allowing Bobbi to get into his personal space. Jemma moved cautiously, but after a certain point she couldn’t ignore her body’s demands to get even _closer_ , so she was within arm’s reach of Hunter.

“I know we didn’t end things on good terms,” Bobbi said slowly, running her hands up and down Hunter’s arm, “but I want to take care of you now. Okay?”

“Okay,” Hunter breathed. 

“Can Jemma help?” Bobbi asked, ever the level-headed beta. Jemma didn’t argue that at this point, her biology and Hunter’s were beyond return. The only reason her erection wasn’t obvious was because Jemma had been hiding her alpha status at HYDRA, which required a very specific style of underwear and other clothing.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, please.”

“Good boy,” Bobbi praised as she peeled off his shirt. “So patient, waiting for us to get home.”

“Good boy,” Jemma repeated. Her hindbrain and forebrain were in a heated battle, the former urging her to rip Hunter’s pants off and her forebrain insisting that wasn’t really necessary, Bobbi had things under control, and she didn’t want to scare the poor omega. Their first interaction shouldn’t have been when he was in heat.

Or when she was in rut.

In lieu of stripping off Hunter’s clothes, Jemma began removing her own, audibly sighing in relief when she took off the compression underwear and her erection could stand tall. Her cock wasn’t full yet but it was past half-hard, and _far_ past when she normally would take off her stupid underwear.

Jemma groaned. 

“Okay?” Bobbi asked, pausing with her hand on Hunter’s zipper.

“I haven’t gone into rut since I got to HYDRA,” Jemma admitted. That explained a lot, about why the smell of omega had nearly knocked her over and why even being in his proximity was making her painfully hard. 

“You went six months without a rut?” Bobbi asked, incredulous.

Jemma nodded. Official government recommendations were for alphas and omegas to induce ruts or heats once a month so they were less intense if accidentally begun. Jemma had taken days off like clockwork, even when they were on the BUS, so a needy omega wouldn’t make her go mindless with lust. 

She was holding on surprisingly well, all things considered. But as soon as Hunter’s pants came off, Jemma doubted she would be able to control herself. She’d pin him against the wall and -

The sound of a door swinging open echoed down, and Bobbi stepped in between Hunter and the bottom of the staircase instinctively. Jemma didn’t even remember she was half-naked until she was in front of both of them, keeping them safe from whoever the intruder was. Her omega, and her beta.

Jemma choked on whatever grand speech she was going to give when she saw who was coming down the stairs, though.

“Fitz?”

“Fitz,” Hunter groaned. “It was bloody _Fitz_!”

“Fitz was the one who sent you into heat?” Jemma asked.

“Either him or someone who smells a hell of a lot like him!” Hunter replied.

“I - I came to say I was sorry,” Fitz said, pointedly looking anywhere other than Jemma’s naked cock.

“Apologize, right. And being alone in a room with an omega in heat where no one could see you never crossed your mind as _creepy_?” Bobbi huffed.

“I… I…” Fitz was obviously even more addled than Jemma was.

“Fitz,” Jemma asked quietly, “when was the last time you put yourself into rut?”

His eyes widened, and it would’ve been comical if not for the situation. He had confided in Jemma once he was embarrassed to take days off on the BUS to rut, especially with how thin the walls were. Which meant…

“A year. Maybe more.”

“What is _with_ you two?” Bobbi asked, exasperated. “Okay. Okay. I’m going to figure this out.” Jemma couldn’t have been more thankful for them to have a beta in their midst, because Jemma wasn’t sure any of the rest of them were in a mental state where they could logic out an appropriate solution to this problem.

“Does jacking off help either of you?” Bobbi asked, looking between Jemma and Fitz. They both shook their heads. Jemma always needed to fuck _something_ during her ruts - her hand wasn’t nearly enough to take the edge off. A fleshlight was acceptable, but she had to knot it several times before her rut would subside.

Jemma’s cock jerked at the notion of finally being allowed inside another person, though. She’d never bred an omega before, or even had a beta. The Academy hadn’t been kind to an awkward sixteen-year-old girl, even if she was an alpha and a pretty one at that. As far as Jemma knew, Fitz hadn’t had any luck, either.

“Bobbi,” Hunter whined behind her. “Need a cock.”

“I know, sweetheart,” she said, momentarily turning to brush her hand through his hair. “You can have Jemma’s cock, okay?”

Jemma ground her teeth in the effort to keep from crowing her victory.

“Now?” Jemma asked, looking to Bobbi for permission. 

Bobbi nodded.

\---

“Now what are we going to do with you?” Bobbi asked as she turned to Fitz. It would be cruel to leave him in the midst of a rut, surrounded by omega scent, and do nothing to help. She wasn’t letting him _touch_ her Hunter, though. Bobbi was leery of Jemma, but she was leerier of Fitz because he was a total unknown. As far as she was concerned anyone who avoided putting themselves into a rut for over a year was negligent at best, and a criminal at worse.

Fitz just whimpered, palming at the front of his trousers desperately.

“We can start by taking these off.” Anything she was going to do to Fitz would be done with at least his bottom half naked - and hers too, though Bobbi was less concerned with herself at the moment. Being surrounded by two alphas and an omega who were all hormonally compromised made it difficult to let her guard down.

Fitz’s erection rivalled Jemma’s when it was freed, and he immediately reached for it.

“I thought you said jacking off doesn’t help?” Bobbi murmured as she divested herself of her own clothing.

“Still feels good,” Fitz answered. “ _So_ good.”

“Slow down,” Bobbi advised. Fitz’s cock was quickly turning angry red, the knot at the base of his shaft beginning to swell. She wanted to help him, but if he was already on edge she wasn’t sure how effective she could be.

Hunter let out a long, low groan behind her, and Bobbi’s pussy clenched at the sound. Even if she didn’t have the same response to Hunter as the alphas did, he was still her husband (or had been) and the sound of his desire did things to her.

“On the floor,” Bobbi commanded. Fitz hit the deck with frightening speed, rolling over so his cock was pointing at the ceiling. 

“Remember, I’m not an omega.” With all of the smells thick in the air, Bobbi wasn’t sure how much Fitz could distinguish her scent from Jemma’s or Hunter’s. “So try not to break me, please.”

Fitz looked like he was about to laugh, but then Bobbi reached out to line him up with her hole. The almost-laughter melted off his face, replaced with pure ecstasy. Jesus. A year of missed ruts meant someone else even touching his cock got Fitz riled up.

Bobbi spared one last glance at Hunter and Jemma to make sure they were safe (they were, and quite enjoying themselves by the volume of their grunting) before allowing herself to sink down Fitz’s cock.

She barely made it halfway down his length before she had to stop herself, her body protesting at the stretch of an alpha’s cock. She wasn’t designed for this, not the way Hunter was designed to take Jemma, but… Bobbi sank down a half an inch further, gasping at the pleasure-pain of being filled to the edge of her limits.

“Gonna…” Fitz panted. “ _Fuck_.” His hips snapped up and Bobbi stifled a shout as the rest of his cock slid into her. She had to take several deep breaths before the pain subsided, but when it did… _God_. Most betas didn’t consider alphas as potential mates simply because of the logistical problems involved, but Bobbi had always fantasized about the size of their cocks and having one to call her own. She’d fucked herself on the knotting dildo they used for Hunter’s heats more than once, but this… This was a different feeling entirely.

“I need to... “ Fitz’s statement ended with a guttural noise. Bobbi had thought he was going to cum when he first tried to warn her, but just as before, that wasn’t what his warning was for. Bobbi didn’t know what he was trying to say, though, so she was of little help.

“He needs to thrust,” Jemma panted. Bobbi looked up at her, jaw slack. Jemma had Hunter braced against the wall and was fucking him slow and steady, like she had all the time in the world. Had they already finished once without Bobbi noticing? “He _needs_ to thrust,” Jemma repeated when Bobbi still hadn’t moved. “Let him.”

Bobbi swallowed hard before turning her attention back to Fitz. “Is that what you need?” she asked. He nodded frantically, hips jumping up again in agreement.

This was not a good idea. Bobbi _knew_ it wasn’t a good idea.

But she wanted it anyway.

She slid off Fitz’s cock and made herself as comfortable as possible on the floor. Whoever had decided not to put furniture in this room was an idiot. 

“Good boy,” Bobbi praised when Fitz moved on top of her, nudging her legs apart so he could push his cock against her entrance. Fitz let out a pleased whine at the words, and Bobbi noted that down in case she ever needed to use it again. Apparently every man S.H.I.E.L.D. employed had a bit of a praise kink.

“Such a good… good boy,” Bobbi gasped when Fitz pushed into her. From that point she didn’t have much breath to say anything at all. Jemma wasn’t kidding when she said Fitz needed to thrust - his hips never stopped moving, his pace only ever getting faster as he barrelled towards orgasm. His knot had inflated fully and with every movement of his hips it nudged against her entrance, sending flares of desire up her spine. Each thrust also dragged the head of his cock along the spot inside her that made Bobbi see stars, and she was certain this would be worth how sore she’d find herself in the morning.

“Close,” Fitz grunted, his snapping faster still. “ _Close_ ,” he repeated. Bobbi tightened her inner muscles, and Fitz honest-to-God _howled_ as he thrust one final time, his knot sliding inside her.

For a moment Fitz was still as he released into her, but then a strange look contorted his face. “I… I still need to thrust,” he moaned. He seemed clearer in the head, actually able to string together a sentence, but he looked almost _pained_.

“Go,” Bobbi said, curling her fingers through her hair. She still hadn’t cum yet, and wasn’t sure she would, but there really was nothing in the world like an alpha’s cock.

Fitz’s hips twitched, his range of motion limited by his knot. He moved for all of ten seconds before whining unhappily. “Need more!”

Bobbi groaned as she gingerly lifted her legs from the floor to wrap them around Fitz’s waist. She could feel his cock hardening inside her, feel how her movement shifted the angle just enough to…

“Yes,” Fitz hissed, beginning to thrust again. His range of movement was still not nearly as broad as he probably would’ve liked, but whatever primal urge driving him was satisfied, and he spilled himself into Bobbi a second time just thirty seconds later.

“Are you good now?” Bobbi asked.

“No,” Fitz pouted. Bobbi damn near died, until - “You haven’t cum yet.”

“It’s fine, I -” Her excuse died on her tongue when Fitz’s fingers found her clit. She had really been very close, and it just took that one touch to do her in. Her body tightened around him, and Fitz turned pink when the spasming of her inner walls was enough to set off his third orgasm.

“You people really are breeding machines,” Bobbi muttered when she came back to her senses. She knew having sex with an omega in heat was different than normal beta-beta sex, but she’d never experienced the alpha side of it before.

“It’s because I waited so long to rut,” Fitz answered, now almost entirely himself - or at least Bobbi assumed so based on how easily he was holding the conversation, despite his cock still being buried deep inside her.

“I would give you a lecture on that, but…” It was kind of hard to lecture someone you were attached to.

“Yeah. Um…” Fitz’s cock, which had gone soft, was hardening again, and Bobbi wanted to cry.

“Again?”

“No, that’s, uh…” Oh great, he was back to being incoherent. “I think I’d like it if you lectured me. In. Um. A sexy way.”

Bobbi let out a startled laugh. “You really know how to charm a lady.”

“Sorry,” Fitz said, blush fanning across his cheeks.

“It’s alright. That one wasn’t much good at it either,” Bobbi said, waving a hand in Hunter’s general direction. “So, are we done with this cockwarming thing, or…?” Fitz’s knot had deflated, thank God, but Bobbi would really, really like a shower and a hot meal. Going from undercover to sex was a bit of a whiplash.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah.” Fitz blushed as he pulled out of her.

Bobbi stood shakily, and Fitz offered his arm to her. 

\---

Everything smelled amazing, and even though his heat had subsided after mating with an alpha, Hunter couldn’t help but draw in lungfuls of fresh, sex-scented air. He just wanted to smell more of them, which was definitely a sentence he’d never thought before, and felt vaguely creepy.

“You’re brunette,” were the first coherent words Hunter said to his ex-wife, which, in hindsight, was the wrong thing to say.

“I am,” Bobbi answered, carefully releasing Fitz’s arm as she got her bearings again. “It’ll wash out.”

“Good. I prefer you blonde.” Hunter was going to blame his stupidity on the remaining hormones. Bobbi still smelled like she always had - rainstorms and jasmine flowers - and it was getting to his head. They were all getting to his head.

Bobbi just shook her head.

Jemma put a possessive hand on his back, and Hunter sunk into her touch. _Alpha. Nice._

“Would it bother you all horribly if we moved this to a bedroom? Now that we’re not… compromised,” Jemma said delicately.

“Us all?” Fitz croaked. Hunter agreed wholeheartedly - though he couldn’t argue that his best friend smelled amazing.

“Well. I think we can negotiate a mutually beneficial relationship for all of us,” Jemma said. “One which doesn’t involve locking you in a vault once a week.”

“Uh…” Fitz said. Hunter didn’t have a much more coherent answer, and Bobbi just shrugged.

Hunter couldn’t say he had ever accidentally stumbled into a foursome before, but there were worse accidents to get into than his ex-wife and two unfairly attractive alphas.

“Let’s go,” he said, and that was that.

Little did he know, it was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
